The Love Within
by RaiKimTomBoY
Summary: Sprx and Nova get in another fight, which leads to a death, which leads to runaway, which leads to a surprise, which leads to a battletothedeath, which leads to strange love. Can you guess the pairng? Spova. Better then it sounds! R&R!
1. No Hope

_Me: _HI! I just love writing these stories!

_Ash: _Actually she justs writes them so she can be on the computer because she's grounded.

_Me: _Shut. Up. Boy.

_Bubble:_ Before things get violent heres the disclamier:

_Madi:_ **RaiKimTomBoy does not own SRMTHFG!.** It's a spova thing. R&R!

**Chapter1: No Hope**

**Sprx's P.O.V.**

Here I was. In another fight with Nova. Maybe if she would just stop beating me like a punchingbag she could see how much I really love her. But it's my own fault as well. I shouldn't flirt with her so much, talk back, and say stupid things just to get her ticked. I wish I could be serious for five minutes just to say those three magic words. "SPRX YOU IDIOT!!!" Not those words. I meant the 'I love you' words. I turned to face reality, out of my own thoughts, when I...I...tripped. "Ack!" I say tumbling down ontop of the last person I needed to be on top of. "Sprx...GET OFF OF ME!" Her voice sounded soft, before going back to pure rage, like she wanted to tell me something. But what? "SPRX LOOK OUT!!" I heard a distant voice, probanly Otto, before everything went black. I fell with a quick _thud!_ and the last thing I heard was a sad gasp from the one and only, Nova.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I didn't mean to knock him unconsince...or even...! I can't bring myself to say that horrible word. I could feel my eyes watering up. NO! A warrior does not show emotions! ESCPALLY love. But I can't help myself. The team quickly carried Sprx to the Med. Lab, while i walked behind. As soon as we got there Sprx was immeditaly put on a bed and being treated to by Gibson. "Antuari...is he going to be...okay?" I manage to say something without bursting into tears. "Gibson, status report." commanded Antuari. Gibson toof some data sheets that had just printed. He sadly shook his head. The monkey team put down their heads in sadness. But not me. I ran. I ran out of the robot tears streaming down my face. I heard distant shouts from the team, but I didn't care. I would keep running. For I just killed the monkey I loved. There was truly no hope.

**???'s P.O.V.**

Or is there?

_Me: _Who was that ??? voice!? What was that supposed to mean? Is Sprx truly dead? Will I write a longer paragraph next? Why am I asking you questions that only I can answer?

_Bubble: _ Please R&R because if she gets enough good reviews she'll continue. Thank YOU!

-TomBoy+crew


	2. Dead?

_Me:_ Hello! I'm back! This chapter will be longer because there is a-well...you'll see!

_Bubble:_ Do we have to say the darn disclaimer?!?

_Me: _Good question. Just to be safe:

_Madi:_ **RaiKimTomBoy does not own SRMTHFG! or any of it's characters!! R&R**

**Chapter2: Dead?**

**Otto's P.O.V.**

We all stood looking outwards toward whre Nova ran off. I glanced back at Sprx's motionless body, and shook my head sadly. It must hurt Nova more than any of us. One she was the one who...killed...him and two, Nova and Sprx had a relationship. An odd one, but still a realationship. It was sad to see Sprx dead and Nova distraught. Well. Things don't have to be all bad! I'll try to cheer them up! "Hey guys look on the brightside!" I started. "What brightside!? Nova ran off and Sprx is dead!! How is there a brightside!?!" screamed Chiro. "Uh...well...um. Well since Sprx is dead I could use his parts to build something cool!" That didn't come out right. "YOU LITTLE!" I felt a hard punch across my face as I stumbled down. Somehow Nova managed to appear in less than a milasecond! "DON"T TOUCH HIM OR THERE WILL BE ANOTHER DEAD MONKEY!!!" screamed Nova. Than she vanished off...again. "That's scienfically impossible!" annouced Gibson. "Stow it, Gibson. Let's go find Nova." "I'll stay here to watch...you know who." replied Gibson. The rest of us nodded and we headed off to find Nova.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I couldn't stop crying. Tears soaked my fur. I eventually dropped on my nees somewhere off the coast of Suggazoom City. I wished so hard that Sprx would appear next to me, forgive me, say he loved, and stay alive with me. Memories flowed through my brain, making me cry and wish harder. Sprx. He just couldn't be gone. Just couldn't.

**???'s P.O.V.**

Don't worry little Nova. There is hope. Just wait a little longer.

**Gibson's P.O.V.**

Well this is certainly boring. I'm watching a dead body. _Beep! Beep! Message ALERT! MESSAGE ALERT! _Finally! "Gibson! Gibson! Do you read me?" "Loud and claer Antuari." "Gibson report to the bridge of Suggazoom. Hurry!" "What about Sprx?" "He's dead, there's nothing we can do!" "I'll report as soon as possible!" I left in a hurry out to the door. Antuari's right, Sprx is dead there's no worrying about him now. So why am I?

**???'s P.O.V.**

_Bleep.Bleep.Bleep. Activating complete. _I got up and walked out the door. I activated my jetpack and flew to the coast of Suggazoom City. After a while I saw a yellow blur. I raced toward it. The yellow blur turned out to be what I was looking for. A yellow Nova. She was shaknig and it took me a while to find out. She was crying. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hello, Nova."

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder that sent shivers up and down my spine. Followed by a: "Hello, Nova." I can't be. I know that voice way too much! It's impossible. I slowly turned around to see the one guy I never thought I would see again. "S..s...sprx?" "Hey." he replies cooly. I ran into his arms, which surprised alot, and cried into his fur. "I'm so sorry! So so so so so sorry!" I kept repeating for five minutes. Untill..."Nova. I completly forgive you." "I don't know how you can...I...killed...you." "Yeah but you brought me back! Also I wanted to say..I..I..love..y..you." I stared into his black eyes. "I love you too!!" I exclaimed. We leaned in. Our lips centimeters away there was a large crash. I looked up and there was a ghastly figure. It wasn't the figure that scared me so much, it was the fact that the figure was hloding some sort of ray gun right at my head. His fingers moments away from pulling the trigger.

**Yay! Sprx lived! But will Nova? The only way to find out is to do some nice reviewing! R&R**

**xoxxo-TomBoy**


	3. Bye

_Ash: _TomBoy is off...somewhere. (hides mallet) So I'm taking over-I..I mean helping her out?

_Me: _ASH! YOU FREAKIN" HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH A MALLET! YOU LITTLE..

_Bubble: _Uh...We better start before this gets ugly!

_Madi: _**RaiKimTomBoy does not own xiaolin showdown**

_Me: _ASH YOU BASTARD BAKA SHRIMP! GO TO INFERNO YOU JACKASS! (continues talking bad stuff)

_Bubble:_ See what a temper does to you! On with the story!

**Chapter3: Lost**

**Sprx's P.O.V.**

A ray gun was at Nova's head. And before I had time to even react. _BAM! _The figure pulled the trigger and Nova fell over on her side. "What the?" I stood up and faced the figure. "No...no!" It couldn't be! It just couldn't be! The one guy I didn't want to see. The one monkey. "Your..supposed to be dead!" I spat out at him. "Just had some unfinished business to take care of. Bye bye, Sparky." He laughd evilly then took off. I looked back down at Nova. She had a hole going through her helmet. It went halfway into her head. "N..Nova." I put my head down and silently cried for who knows how long.

**Chiro P.O.V.**

"Did you hear that?!? I ask. "Indeed. My senses tell me it had something to do with Nova...and...Sprx?!" replied Antuari. "Maybe Nova killed herself because of Sprx." said Otto. "Either way we have to get over to the coast now!" I commanded. The monkey team followed me to the coast where I saw two blurry shadows. One was red, head hanging its head over the other. The other one was laying on its side. It was yellow. It was Nova. And Sprx? I looed at the team, but they nodded as if reading my thoughts. We ran full speed at 'Nova and Sprx'. We reached them to see Sprx was actually there! But he was crying...

**Sprx's P.O.V.**

"Sprx, your alive!" Chiro exlaimed happily. "Why are you crying? Aren't you happy your alive?" Asked Otto. Oh yeah real happy that the one I love is dead. I guestered them toward Nova. They peered, saw the hole, then frowned. "What happened?" asked Chiro. "Me. That's what." I replied. "What do you mean?" asked Otto. Sigh. I guess I should tell them. They have a right. "Well..." I couldn't put it exactly put it in words. "I'm not really here. But I am. Well sorta. But mentally I am, but also physically I'm not." I said quickly. Everyone stared at me blankly. "What?" asked Otto. I sighed. "It's complicated." I said. "Look we just HAVE to get Nova to Med. Bay! Hurry!!" I said. They grabbed Nova and we hurried back to the robot. Please be okay, Nova! A tear slipped out of the corner of my eye as we approached the robot.

**Don't hate me! Just R&R and you'll get a longer chapter!! xoxo-TomBoy**


	4. Nova?

_Me: _Aww! Sparky! He's so passionate!! (at times)

_Bubble:_ I know! He's the best da-da ever!

_Ash:_ What about me!?!

_Me: _What about you?

_Bubble: _Yeah, what about you?

_Ash: _(sigh) never mind. **RaiKimTomBoY does not own SRMTHFG!.**

**Chapter 4: Back**

**Sprx's P.O.V.**

We waited in Med Lab while Gibson did some tests on Nova. "So...what exactly happened to you?" blurted out Otto. I sighed. "It's kinda a long story..." I said. "Well it's going to be along time before Gibson decides what color test tube to use." said Chiro. Gibson shot him a look that shut Chiro up. Sprx started "Well...when Nova hit me she hit a certain spot which killed me, BUT since Nova cared so much about me" The team shot him a strange look that marked get real. "Serious! Guys!" They sighed. "Go on." said Antuari. "Well since Nova cared so much, somthing strange hapened! I became alive, but not fully. See, for some strange reason I was spplit in two. One side of me was my soul, mind, heart, and just enough skin/fur to create an outerlayer for me to actually touch and feel. But the other side of me took all my evil and jokes and most of my skin/fur and became evil. So my evil side killed Nova as revenge for her killing me." Everyone gave blank stares to me. And after about five seconds Antauri and Gibson got it. They explained it again and again to Chiro and Otto. Chiro finally got but Otto 'said' he did. But by his expression you could tell he didn't.

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

Man, Sprx is looking real sad. He feels worse then all of us, I bet. Maybe I should try to cheer him up! "Hey Sp-" I started until Otto decided to talk. "HEY SPRX!!! Why do ya look so down in the dumps!!?!?" asked Otto excitedly. Sprx gave a you-know-why-you-dimwit look at Otto and turned away towards Nova. "Was it something I said?" whispered Otto to me. I gave a slight nod and walked to Sprx. "Hey, don't worry she'll be fine." I said gently. He continued looking at Nova, not paying attention to anything I said. I sighed and walked away.

**Sprx's P.O.V.**

I looked down at Nova, trying to conceal my tears. Just then Gibby started to speak. "Nova is going to..."

**BWAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHA!!!!!! I MADE AN EVIL CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay for me! Next chapter coming soon! MEOW! (sorry)**

**With much EVIL,**

**TomBoY**


	5. The Prophecy

_Me:_ Hi peeps! This chapter will be fun!

_Madi:_ I get to be in this chapter! YAY!!

_Ash:_ Whay the heck are you going in the story!? Your not 'fun', your annoying.

_Madi: _(sticks tounge out)

_Ash:_ mature...

_Madi:_ Who said I was mature?!?

_Ash: _You did. Yesterday

_Madi: _Oh...

_Me:_ Shut up! **RaiKimTomBoY** that's me! **does not own SRMTHFG!** On with the story!

**Sprx's P.O.V.**

Gibby made his statement. "Nova is going to be perfectly not okay." I stood there completly shocked. I fainted and fell on my back. I woke up by a annoying shake through my shoulder. "SPRX! WAKE UP!" someone yelled in my ear. Probably Otto. "Nghh...How long was I out?" I asked. Otto scratched his chin, as if trying to think up an answer. "TWO YEARS!!" He yelled. I was just about to freak out when someone spoke up. "Oh, leave Sparky alone. It was only two minutes." said a rather weak voice. "Awww..you ruin the fun Nova. Which is weird 'cause usually that's Gibson. Gibson shot him a look that shut Otto up right then and there. Wait had he...Nova? I got up and looked to my right. There she was bandaged and smirking at me. "N..Nova?" I stammered. Her smirk grew bigger. "Naw, It's Spongebob." She, slowly, jumped out of her bed and gave me hug, both of us quietly crying on each other. The others watched, Gibson on the brink of tears, until Otto whispered "Who's Spongebob?" The team laughed as Nova and I broke apart. I was about to say something when a high pitched off-key voice sounded through the robot. "Hyyyyyyyyyyper forrrrrce! OOOOOOOOhhh hyyyyper forrrrrrrrrce!" "Wow, and I thought Antuari was bad." I said. Antuari spoke " Let's get outside team." We ran ouside, me blushing all the way from Nova holding my hand, until we reached the source off the singing. It was girl. Noticing us, she stopped singing. "Hyper force, I'm so glad you heard me!!" she said. You could tell by her voice that she was hyper and annoying. "I'm Madison, but don't call me Madison because even though that's my name it's not what I want to be called. Every calls me Madi, so... youdothesameotherwiseI'llgetmyfriendtokickyoushekicksveryhardhernameisKimikobutpeoplecallherTomBoyiftheirsmartI'mnottosmartbutIgetbyandall." she replied quicky and hyper. "What?" asked Nova, with slight edge in her voice. "I'm Madi." she said plainly. "You called for us. What seems to be bothering you?" asked Antuari. "OH! Just dilevering somethin' for a 'Sprx'." she siad, not hyper. (For once) She gave me the note and headed off. "What's it say?" asked Otto. I scanned the note.

**Dear Sprx,**

**I am sending you a prophecy.**

**Please try hard not to cry.**

**Sorry to all the misfortune this will bring.**

**Remember how pure love is!**

**(Turn note over)**

**Love-Kimiko(whom you shan't know)**

(flip)

**The Prophecy of Dark**

**In the dark, evil will rise**

**In the light two will die**

**Light, dark will despise**

**Light surrenders to the lie**

**The two who die, most of pink**

**As evil gathers and starts to win**

**Their love will surly shrink**

**And all hope will seem dim**

**Only the hero can save the day**

**The one of white and red**

**But first he must find his way**

**As to all he considers dead**

**Goodbye to love, hello to fear**

**Only if the hero let's go**

**All hope is gone, the end is here**

**But unexpected is not to know**

I was confused by the 'prophecy'. What did it mean? Who was Kimiko? Why did I get this? What's it gotto do with me? I looked at the others. They looked confused as well. "Antuari, Gibson?" I asked. "I do not know what it means nor what it speaks of." said Antuari. "Neither do I." siad Gibson. "Kid?" I asked. "Nope!" replied Chiro. "I don't got a clue!" remarked Otto. No duh. Nova stared to shake. "Nova?" I asked, concerned. "I know what it means." She replied, in a hoarse whisper. Otto gasped (to make it sound dramatic) and we looked with bewildred looks printing our faces. "Is it at least a good thing?" asked Chiro. "Not at all." She replied, whispering. "Not at all."

**Okay evilly I left you in a cliff hanger...again. That kinda happens when you make chapters. I only did the prophecy because of a book. So find out what the Prophecy of Dark is, and how Nova knows it! All you have to do is review(nicely)!!**

**Peace Out(HI)-**

**TomBoY **


	6. Ugly Laughter

_Me: _HI!!! I'm back!!!!

_Bubble:_ She totally wrote something (in who knows how long)

_Me:_ hmph!

_Ash:_ bless you

_Me: _????

_Madi:_ **RaiKimTomBoY does NOT own srmthfg! ENJOY!!** R&R!!

**Sprx's P.O.V.**

Nova was shaking as Antauri tried to calm her down. "Nova, can ya tell us what it means?" I asked softly. "You don't want to know, Sprx. You don't want to know." She was on the verge of crying. "Nova, you have to tell me." She looked at me sadly, tears streaming down her face. "Read the first part to me." she said, her vioce just above a whisper. We all looked at her strangly, but I started to read the first verse.

**'In the dark, evil will rise**

**In the light two will die**

**Light, dark will despise**

**Light surrenders to the lie'**

She remarked. "In the dark, which is the evil side, evil will rise." We looked at her strangly (again). "It MEANS the evil side will grow stronger!" siad Nova, getting impatient. We all gave the 'Oh!' thing. "In light two will die, means two good guys, aka us, will die." she continued. I winced as she continued. "Light, dark will despise, states the obvious. Evil hates good." We nodded and she went on. "Light surrenders to the lie. One of us will surrender to a lie, told by an evil one." she then commanded. "Read the next verse." I read the second verse.

**The two who die, most of pink**

**As evil gathers and starts to win**

**Their love will surly shrink**

**And all hope will seem dim**

"The two who die..." her voice trailed off. "Do you know who dies?" I spoke up. She looked at me sadly. "I..I..c..can't tell you..." she stammered. "Nova..." I said gently. "C'mon Nova.." I gave her a cocky smile.

**Nova P.O.V.**

I loved that cocky smile. He knew it. I had to tell him. "I only know of one of the dead. It's-!" I started but I was kicked in the head. "UGH! UMPH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I groaned as I slammed against the wall. "Nova! Who! What! WHY!!" Sprx went out of control...for me. I felt warm, but it quickly vanished. He rushed over to me, brink of crying. "It's for you.." I said as I drifted off 'til I fell asleep. The last thing I heard was Sprx give a sad chuckle, and say much more seriously "Nova..."...

**Sprx P.O.V.**

As Nova fell asleep in my arms I was filled with hate. I set her down gently and turned around. "You! This ends now!" I yelled at the creature who attacked Nova. "Sparky, Sparky, Sparky. If you had an OUNCE of inteligentce you would know, YOU CAN'T beat me!!!" He remarked as he gave a ugly laugh. I cringed. But I had to beat him. The team members (minus Nova) stared dumbfounded. Until Chiro decided to speak up "So, this is your 'evil' side you were talking about?". I gave the slighest nod and Evil Sprx (I'll just call him E.S.) started to speak. "Oh! How rude of me! Were are my mannors!?" He did an UGLIER laugh as I cursed under my breath. "I'm the evil side of this loser, and I was just here to kill Nova, but..since your already here, i'll kill you all!" He did the whole evil laugh thing as I sighed. Doesn't he EVER stop laughing!! We engaged for the fight of our lives. For real. This was for Nova.

**Alright R&R! Please the prophecy is kickin' in! You'll be surprised that I can actually write longer next time!!**

**Madi: Ya know, I just realised something...**

**Me: What?**

**Madi: That in like the previous chapter you said...**

**Me: Uh-oh...**

**Madi: YOU SAID I WAS ANNOYING, STUPID, HYPER, CRAZY, AND THAT I SING IN A OFF KEY VOICE!!!!!**

**Me: Ah-HA! You admit it!**

**Madi:...yea I guess it is all true..:P**

**Me: R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. One Lost

Me: I like cheese

Flame: Great I was created from a wacko! PERFECT!

Me: cheese

Ash: Flame! You stole my line!

Flame: I'm evil get over it!

Bubble: Geeks. Anyway..**RaiKimTomBoY doesNOT own srmthfg!** R&R!!

**Chapter7: One Lost**

**Sprx's P.O.V.**

I hurled a blast of electricity at E.S. "Magnitball bleam splitter!" E.S. mearly stuck out his hand and the electicity vanished. "Chiro Spearo!" "Lazor Criss Cross!" E.S. deflected the attacts back to Chiroand Gibson. Chiro jumped out of the way, but Gibson was hit full blast, with both attacts. "Urgh!" Gibson grunted as he fell face first on the ground. Antuari came up behind E.S. and screamed "Monkey Mind Scream!" E.S. grunted and fell to his knees. "Chiro Spearo!" Chiro's spear cut along E.S.'s back. "AaAaaAAAAH!" E.S. screamed. He jerked back in pain. We all (minus Nova) fired an attack. "Magnibal Bleam Splitter!" "Thunder Punch!" "Monkey Mind Scream!" "Spin Shocker!" "Saw Disrupter!" E.S. hurled against a wall. I stood infront of E.S. with the team. "It's over. Give up." I sounded like some old movie. Gross. "HahHEHAehHEA!" E.S. cackled then said. "You win this round but next time, you won't be so lucky!" He laughed again as he flew off. How does he do that!?! I shrugged and hurried over to Nova. She looked paaler then usual. She was pale yellow with faded pink eyes. Was she the first to die? I prayed no, for who knows how long. "I'll take her to Med. Lab." said Gibson. I let him take Nova to the lab. As they ran off I tried to follow. "Wait here." Antuari said stiffly. I hmph-ed and stayed in place, hope-ing Nova would be okay. Hope-ing...

**Short chapter 'cause my friend, who I won't say the name, is bugging me. Blame my friend, (let's just call her cheese) for the shortness of the chapter.**

**-TomBoy and 'Cheese'**


End file.
